Funds are requested to cover costs to upgrade an existing VisualSonics Vevo 770 high-frequency ultrasound imaging system to the technologically advanced Vevo 3100 model with components and analysis software specifically designed for cardiovascular and oncology applications. The specific technological enhancements with the Vevo 3100 model include improved transducer technology that provides higher resolution images and faster frame rates, expanded Doppler features, and improved image analysis software (strain analysis and 3D reconstruction software). The application is fiscally conservative by taking advantage of expiring trade-in offers from the manufacturer and by limiting purchase of accessories to only those that are required by users. The system will immediately aid 16 principal investigators from eight different MCW academic departments focused on research related directly to human health. Disease topics include ischemic heart disease, heart failure, atherosclerosis, coronary artery disease, hypertension, diabetes, kidney disease, and pancreatic, lung, and breast cancer. If funds are awarded, the new instrument will be housed in an existing small animal imaging shared facility, operated and maintained by the project PI and his staff. MCW Administration through the Department of Pharmacology & Toxicology will provide administrative and financial support. Enhancement in imaging technology is a key component of the planned growth of research at MCW. The addition of new cutting-edge imaging technology will support existing NIH-funded research, improve the quality of current research, increase competitiveness of our faculty for future grant support, and assist in our main goal to discover new treatments and cures for human diseases.